


Something New

by Shinkan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheikh Lo, Cute Kids, Families of Choice, M/M, Magic-Users, Magical Accidents, Multiple Crossovers, Other, Toddlers, Young Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkan/pseuds/Shinkan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander has had a lot of stuff happen to him over the years, but this was something new...what is Xander going to do with a Toddler? whats this about Magic? And what is poor Andrew getting into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start of a new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> this story is going to be a bunch of Ficlet's If someone wants to take my idea and do something with it, I think that would be awesome… Just to clarify some stuff this will most likely be AU, I don't really know about time lines (they give me a headache), Tara will still be alive, and Kennedy/willow Never happened (I don't Like Kennady) and as far as Dumbledore knows Harry is still with Petunia, Now how the Family Relation thingy works. Jessica's Older Brother is Lily and Petunia's Father, Making Lily and Petunia Xanders cousins and that makes Harry Xanders second cousin. And since they both have the same Grandfather it makes them blood relatives, (Granted not as strong as if he was with Petunia.)

Well this was something new, not that Xander knew what to do about it.

Really what was he supposed to do?

For someone called "the one who sees" Xander sure did not see this coming… his cousin's little boy. Harry could not be more than two years old… more importantly what was he going to do with a toddler in Africa?

Poor Lilly, her and James dying the way they did… the entire thing was ridiculous. One note said that they died in an explosion, while the other said they were murdered by an evil wizard the only survivor was their son Harry. The one time he got to meet Lilly and James was shortly after they got married, in-between assignments in Africa, He liked them both, but thought James a bit weird in his mannerisms. 

To make matters worse his other cousin Petunia, Refused to take the boy. He meet her once thinking it would be awesome to meet all the relatives from his mom's side… but no her husband and her where almost as bad as his parents.

Xander shuddered while he thought about that disaster, he hoped he would never have to repeat it. The only reason Petunia knew where he even worked was because her husband had asked about Xanders job. Needless to say it didn't go over well and after dinner Xander made a quick getaway. That was over three years ago and He had not heard from them since. At least not until Petunia found Harry on her front porch at her house, she immediately took him to the NWASC were she dropped Harry off with Andrew and left saying she would not “raise a freak.”

So here Xander was at 23 years old, one eyed, and a demon hunter; who lived in Morocco; glaring at Andrew while one of his slayers played and cued at his second cousin…

"You can't be serious!” Xander said while walking around the room “I can't take care of him, I'm out in the desert half the time,” Spinning to look at Andrew, Xander frowned “That's no place for a baby what was Giles thinking sending him here."  
Andrew, looking really nervous said "the letter that was with Harry said he had to be with a blood relative to be safe." 

“We are only second cousins, Andrew how is that blood related?” Xander interrupted  
Andrew gave Xander a look that was not helpful, “from what said Petunia and Lilly are your mother’s nieces, that does make Harry related by blood, maybe not as strong.”  
Taking a big breath Andrew went on "Plus, Willow was there when the kid was dropped off and she said to get him to you as fast as possible and something about black magic."

Xander let out a long sigh… "Black Magic this is just getting better, did she say anything else? like what Am I supposed to do with him? Plus I know nothing about kids, let alone little ones."

Andrew wished (not that he would say it out loud) he was somewhere else right now, but since he had no choice Andrew told Xander "I'm sure Giles and Willow will think of something, but for now you are to stay at the school here in Morocco, since this is where you have lived for the last couple years." Andrew wanted to pout "I also will be staying here to help you with Harry, according to Willow he has a Magical ability that is of the non-earth kind, I'm to help teach him so that he doesn't blow stuff up."

"Blow stuff up?" Xander looked over to Harry and his slayer, the kid was letting out all sorts of giggles. He gave Andrew another look "yeah that looks like a kid who can blow stuff up."

Andrew really did pout this time, "Dawn made Harry lunch to try and get him to stop crying, something that she tries to calls food, well Harry did not like it at all and it blow up all over the ceiling, which I had to clean up."

Xander rubbed his eye. "Guess I have no choice then, very well I supposed I should say welcome to Morocco Andrew and I hope you like it here." Xander grinned "but I think we both know this is going to be rather difficult." That being said Xander walked over to Harry and the slayer Cheikh Lo.

"Hey there little guy, I'm your cousin Xander and I guess you're staying here with me from now on."  
Harry looked up at Xander with a toothy grin and raised his arms.

So Xander picked him up, looking the kid over Xander saw clear green eyes, messy black hair and a lighting shaped scar. He was adorable; Xander knew he would not let anything else happen to this kid

'Evil wizard huh, well if that evil wizard ever gets close to this kid again he won't know what hit him.'  
After all this is only the start of a new beginning


	2. Something Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toddlers, magic, and baths.

Well this is Something New

A HP/Buffy the Vampire Slayer Crossover

Disclaimer, I do not own any of these Characters associated with the world of Hogwarts is the property J.K. Rowling. The others associated with Sunnydale is the product Joss Whedon, so don't worry I'm only playing with them… and the authors can have them back when I'm done…

AN this story is going to be a bunch of Ficlet's If someone wants to take my idea and do something with it, I think that would be awesome… thank you to everyone that reviewed, it meant a lot to me ^_^…. Just to clarify some stuff this will most likely be AU, I don't really know about time lines (they give me a headache), Tara will still be alive, and Kennedy/willow Never happened (I don't Like Kennady) and as far as Dumbledore knows Harry is still with Petunia, Now how the Family Relation thingy works. Jessica's Older Brother is Lily and Petunia's Father, Making Lily and Petunia, Xanders cousins and that makes Harry Xanders second cousin. And since they both have the same Grandfather it makes them blood relatives, (Granted not as strong as if he was with Petunia.)

 

Chapter 2  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Casablanca, Morocco... At the Jesse McNally School for the NWASC

"As you can see your Highness, The school not only trains Slayer's but also gives normal classes to the local children. We at NWASC believe that all children should have the opportunity to learn, plus some of the older children if they want to may join the special class that trains watchers."

The King Mohammed VI of Morocco nodded his head, "Your organization has my support, and I will make sure that my police force works with you."

Xander bowed as the King left, he could not believe that only three weeks ago, he and his slayer saved the life of the King of Morocco from a Vampire. Afterwards Xander had to-do the song and dance of telling the King that the world was a lot older then was thought.

"All's well that ends well right Cheikh Lo?" Xander said to his silent Slayer

Cheikh Lo just stared at Xander

"No" She said and walked over to some of the students going over martial arts.

Xander shook his head and went inside; only to stop in the doorway as a butt naked two year old Harry ran down the hall giggling while a soaking wet Andrew ran after him.  
Andrew looked at Xander trying to convey that he was not having any luck with Harry as he dashed by after the little boy, there was a popping like sound and then Andrew made a funny yelping noise and almost sounded like a moan.  
“It’s ok Harry don’t move I’ll get you down.” said Andrew in a panicked shout. 

"What the hell." Xander said as he went after them. "Andrew…." Xander trialed off and just stared "how the heck did Harry get up there?" Harry was on the neck of the Zebra head that was mounted to the wall.

Andrew gave Xander a helpless look "he used the Force," at Xanders glare Andrew whined "magic how else. And I think it's safe to say his magic is very strong."  
“I can see that, so little guy, are you having fun with Andrew? I think it’s time you came down from there.”  
Harry looked down at the big people and gave them a raspberry for their trouble, and then presided to giggle like mad. 

“Yes, yes, I sure you think this is funny. But I think poor Andrew does not think it’s all that funny do you Andrew?” Xander walked over to the naked toddler and got the boy down. "I told you to give him a bath, and keep him busy for a couple hours, how hard can that be? From the looks of things I would say you got the bath, do I even want to know how that happened?"

Andrew looked miserable "I was giving Harry a bath, but Harry did not want a bath and was screaming No! No! NO!…and as I went to put him in the water, one second the water was in the tub the next it was falling on my head and the tub was empty. Then Harry climbed out of the empty tub and ran away."

Xander was having a hard time keeping his face blank. "Thank you Andrew. We will talk about what happened later. I'll take over from here, why don't you go change and take a break."  
With a relived sigh Andrew left.

"Now than Harry you are getting a bath if you want one or not." Xander said as he went into the bathroom and turned on the water for the tub, making sure it was not to hot or cold. While little Harry was pouting and saying "no bath" like only a two year old could.

Just like with poor Andrew the moment Harrys feet hit the water the tub was empty and Xander was soaked.

Andrew looked in the bathroom and bit back laughter covering it with coughing; the feared White Knight of Sunnydale was soaked, oh how he wished for a camera at that moment. Now Andrew was not stupid so he left quickly before Xander could take his misfortune out on him.

All the while Xander was looking at a smiling Harry "No Bath."

Xander shock the water from his hair, and squatted down to Harry's level looking him in the eyes.

"You're getting a shower then, and to quote Giles, Oh good Lord, and Darn Bloody Magic."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

look an update. I have chapter 3 almost done and I'm working on chapter 4, but where I am I have limited internet and almost no cell service so I don't know when they will be posted.... this is not beta'd or anything like that and I am not good with English, so I am sorry about me awful writing... next chapter is more Andrew/Xander interaction  
please tell me what you think


	3. Something pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is Mainly about Andrew and Xander, with Xander learning about Andrew past… I thought this was important for later chapters to help explain the Friendship (relationship) that grows between them.

A HP/Buffy the Vampire Slayer Crossover

Disclaimer, I do not own any of these Characters associated with the world of Hogwarts is the property J.K. Rowling. The others associated with Sunnydale is the product Joss Whedon, so don't worry I'm only playing with them… and the authors can have them back when I'm done…

 

chap 3~~~~~~~~~~~~

Andrew was excited and nervous; Mr. Giles package would be coming today. There would be books on magic theory, Potions, Transformations, and Simple spell's for beginners. Plus a wand, his very own wand, Andrew could hardly sit still. Xander had to send him out of the office because he was getting a headache.

Walking around outside Andrew remembered when he was 11 years old and his letter from the San Francisco School of Witchcraft and Wizardries came. His parents thought it was a joke from one of their friends. Even when the Headmaster from the school came Andrews parent did not believe and told the Headmaster to shove it.

When the postman came with the package Xander had to apologize to him because Andrew almost pounced on the guy, he immediately began opening the box and pulling out books. Inside a smaller box was his wand. Xander sat down with a sleepy Harry on his lap and picked up one of the books.

"Potions for beginners?" Xander looked at Andrew who was looking at his wand in wonder. "Andrew why are these books for beginners? And is that a wand? I did not know you needed a wand for magic, now that I think about I have never seen you use a wand before."

"I never had a wand before, and the magic I know was taught to me by…." Andrew paused took a big breath and said "taught to me by Jonathan and Warren."

Xander winced those two were not talked about. Anytime they were brought up Willow would glare Tara would look pale and Andrew would look ready to cry. In fact this was the first time that Andrew ever brought them up.

"Andrew..." Xander said not sure how to continue.

"They didn't start off on the Dark side, Warren moved to Sunnydale in my junior year from Salem, after his mom died, to live with his dad." Andrew just kept looking down at his wand that was still in its box.

"Jonathan lived with his Grandparents that owned the book store on the old Main Street, In Jr. High, he saw me do magic after one of the jocks locked me in the janitors closet. I… err… teleported out." Andrew let out a small laugh. "It made such a loud sound I thought the whole city heard it. But Jonathan just wanted to know how I could Apparate while still under age." Andrew was smiling and looked lost in his memories. "But then everything change, I think the Hellmouths dark powers got to Warren, Jonathan and I grow up with its evil influence all around us so we never knew the deference or saw the effects it had on people that weren't from there. But slowly Warren change he went from talking about Stargate vs. Star Trek, to how the normal people where useless and nothing more than sheep."

Andrew looked Xander in the eye, "I killed Jonathan, I killed my best friend Because Warren said too, and I was so scared of Warren that I did what he said. But the worst part is that when Jonathan was laying there dying he said he forgave me." By this point Andrew had tears running down his face. "I'm a coward Xander, I couldn't stand up to Warren, and I'm not brave like you or the others. Xander I haven't done any magic in months. How can Giles want me to teach Harry magic? He sent the books so that I could learn from them… But I'm scared that I'll do something wrong again."

Xander was not sure what to do, most of the other's thought Andrew was an annoying geek that used to be a bad guy. Did anyone every really just sit down and talk to him? No not that he knew, they had been busy the First and Terra being hurt to really get to know Andrew, at best Willow and Buffy tolerated Andrew, and Giles helped him because Andrew reminded Giles of his own missed guided youth.

Xander moved a now sleeping Harry to a more comfortable position, reaching over he put his hand on Andrews shoulder "it's not your fault Warren was the one that did the spell, as Giles would say Youth and mistakes go hand and hand. In the end just like with Darth Vader you went back to the light side so…." Xander faulted for a moment it was so easier to talk to his girls "and I don't think Jonathan would have wanted you to stop using magic. Plus if Giles thinks you should do magic again and then teach Harry when he's a little older then I think you should, plus if you ever need to talk I'm here."

Standing up Xander put Harry down on the couch.

"Now then what's the what with the wand thingy." Xander said trying to be cheerful.

Andrew stood up as well wiping his face, "well before I came here Giles took me to this wand maker to have a wand made for me because at this other wands shop the wands didn't work cause of the Hellmouths tint. That guy said I had to have one custom made and that it took months to make them."

Xander tried to hide his sigh, Andrew was acting normal again. "That's cool so are you going to try it out?"

Andrew picked up his wand and swooshed it. Xander looked around "was something supposed to happen?"

Andrews's eyes were large and he started to back away slowly. "You know I think I'll go check on dinner or see if the mini-slayers need any help… Bye Xander." As Andrew practically ran from the room Xander had a sinking feeling, turning slowly to the mirror, Xander saw that his Hair was the brightest pink he had even seen.

"ANDREW! GET BACK HERE NOW!"

 

End chapter…

I did want to add more... I might add some later.... 

Well it turned out a little different than I thought it would, but I think you can get what I was trying to have happen. Also If anyone wants to be my beta that would be awesome…

Also tell me what you think… and let me know about any mistakes…  
And if any wants to take my Idea and use it please do so that I can read it


	4. Chapter 4. It had to be snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since the high school graduation most of the Sunnydale ex-students had a dislike of snakes. The underclass men, like Andrew was No exception. OK almost a hatred for the scaly hissing reptiles, which was why when he noticed a large increase of snakes around the school He was not happy, but nothing compared to the five days Andrew just had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HP/Buffy the Vampire Slayer Crossover  
> I did not realize so much time had gone by almost 2 years. Well I’m done now with school ( I have my BS in geology,) I’m still not good with English, and I don’t have a beta reader or writer, I can’t say that my dialog, spelling or writing skills have improved at all. I have an outline for four more chapters.  
> If anyone wants to use my idea and make it better let me know so that I can read it. ^_^

Ever since the high school graduation most of the Sunnydale ex-students had a dislike of snakes. The underclass men, like Andrew was No exception. OK almost a hatred for the scaly hissing reptiles, which was why when he noticed a large increase of snakes around the school He was not happy, but nothing compared to the five days Andrew just had. 

Day one

 

Andrew had just got done doing the laundry, all 25 loads of girly clothes, and 3 whole loads of a messy 4 year old Harry’s laundry. But now he was done, he would not have to do any more for at least a week (thank Thor-almighty). Not that he would be doing the girls clothes again, that was a special break for the younger slayers, a ‘Yay we stopped a really powerful evil warlock from killing a small village’ type break. Andrew was singing to himself while putting Harry’s clothes away, when from the corner of his eyes he saw it. 

Andrew eyes widened, his mouth quivering a little before he let out a very shrilly scream. He backed away quickly knocking things over in his hurriedness and jumped onto Harry’s bed not taking his wide eyes off it. Its black beady staring up at him. He squeaked and yelled.

 

“Holy Batman!" 

Before he dashed out of the room yelling for a slayer–any slayer to help him.

 

Day two

 

Andrew was walking and grumbling about how all the Slayers was making fun of him because of the way he reacted to it. Andrew decided that he wanted to relax and take a shower so he headed towards his room grabbed some clothes and went into the nearest bathroom. He took off his clothes and pulled back a shower curtain just to see one of those in the bathtub. He screamed a most (non-girly scream he assures you) and leapt back just as a slayer burst into the bathroom her sword ready to swing.

 

“Holy Merlin!" He yelped and with that pulled the shower curtain quickly over his naked body and his face burning with mortification. The slayer paused seeing one of them in the bathtub and a very red Andrew before she quickly burst out with laughter. It just ignored them and back to its curled body. The slayer quickly started to tease Andrew about the situation when a very sleepy toddler Harry walked in rubbing his eyes and holding a blanket. Harry's eyes widened and he quickly let out it giggle before he started laughing at Andrews very funny red face.

 

" Silly Andrew!" He said in an adorable toddler voice as he laughed. The slayer still laughing herself, picked up the laughing toddler and walked out. Andrew let out a relieved sigh before he quickly squeaked when he realized that it was still the bathtub watching him.

 

Day three

 

Andrew was quite tired of running into them and then getting teased for his reactions. Honestly! He wasn't frightened! He was just....well.....uhh.....yeah....yep, he was frightened. Andrew’s stomach growled and he headed towards the kitchen for a snack. He paused outside the door as he heard a ruckus and chickens squawking loudly. He opened the door to see 15 chickens running around loudly with feathers flying everywhere. Andrew quite suddenly felt a bad feeling as he crept around the corner of the island in the kitchen. He paled and whimpered cursing his luck. It was one of them and not just anyone of them but a looong and BIG one. Andrew whimpered some more and crept back swearing he wasn't going to scream this time, when small Harry walked in and gasped loudly exclaiming.

 

" Bad Owie! Bad! You're hurting Mr. Chicken!"

 

Owie gave small Harry a look and hissed at him before he completed his meal and slithered out of the kitchen. Andrew went completely white when it went past him an inch away and he quickly face planted the floor in a dead faint. Harry looked at him curiously before he started giggling and left the room to fetch one of the slayers for silly Andrew on the floor.

Day four

 

Andrew was utterly mortified; he had woken up this morning just to find that he had fainted in the kitchen and that Harry had dragged a bunch of slayers just to help him which had caused another round of endlessly teasing and embarrassment for Andrew. He was a guy for goodness sake! He wasn’t meant to be made fun of endlessly by a bunch of teenage girls! Andrew almost felt a pout coming on but didn’t let it surface. If he was to show those girls that Andrew was a guy than he was going to starting acting like one. That means no more shrilly screaming, no more fainting at snakes and definitely! NO POUTING. He nodded his head in confirmation that was exactly what he was going to do.

Now that Andrew had decided on how he was going to act, he felt like practicing some potions. It worked out all the more that Mianna was watching Harry and Xander was going to be getting back tomorrow. Andrew took some deep breathes and focussed while thinking–

Feeeel the force let it flow through you.

As master Yoda had once said ' fear is the path to the dark side, fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate and hate leads to suffering.' Andrew now calm went into the ' Magic room '. Willow had set it up so if anything ever happened in it, it would not affect the outside world.

Grabbing what he needed from the supplies Andrew started for the cauldron in the corner, only to stop dead, becuase there curled up in the bottom was A. Big. Black. Snake. 

Andrew let out a shrill “nope!" And turned around and scurried out of the Magic room, Xander would deal with this when.

Day five 

Andrew had been cooking dinner. The girls had strangely requested steak and rib, which Andrew thought was quite strange for a bunch of teenage girls but these weren't your typical girls so(Andrew shrugged) who was he to judge. The kitchen was a mess, the air smelling strongly of BBQ sauce and different spices. The room was hot creating thick air and a sweat croosed Andrews brow. Andrew had just finished the last of the many, many, MANY steaks and had walked out to call the girls from the work out room when just in front of the door dropped three snakes.....let's just say that Andrew got another round of merciless teasing once he woke up. 

Day still five\six

After Andrew had woken up from his faint he had gotten teased again, had to clean up the mess in the kitchen and then eat before he could go bed. He didn't have a clock on me but Andrew could guess that it was nearing twelve. Andrew finally stumbled into his room–thinking thankfully that this was the only place those snakes had yet to come in–when he paused. He was now laying in his bed, all comfy but something was off. Andrew slowly felt the blood leave his face as something slithered up his leg. Andrew dreaded to do it but he slowly up his blanket to behold a scal face. You will have never a heard a more louder scream then Andrew let out right then.

Day seven

Andrew was excited, Xander should be back anytime now, and Harry had been put down for a nap.  
Andrew was in the kitchen making brownies when he heard all the girls outside give a shout.  
‘Sounds like Xanders home now’ Andrew thought.  
Andrew put the brownies in the oven and went to the main door he could hear the slayers telling Xander about the week and all about the snakes, Xander was laughing at what they were saying and Andrew spun and went the other way. Nope he was not going to be teased by Xander.  
Going back into the kitchen Andrew started to clean-up his baking mess. He heard a throat being cleared and turned around to find Xander leaning on the doorframe.  
“So I hear you have had a fun last couple days”  
“Fun is not the word I would have used” Andrew said while trying not to pout.  
Xander chuckled and moved into the room throwing his arm around Andrew’s shoulders. “Aww come on Andrew, don’t be like that, no one was bit or hurt so it was not that bad. Now where is Harry? I have something for him.”  
Andrew really tried to not let the fact that Xander was so close get to him, so he pulled away and started walking towards the side hallway.  
“I put Harry down for a nap, it is about time for him to get up.” Andrew was not running away(he was trying to convince himself)nope he was just doing a strategic retreat.  
Xander frowned, but did not follow right away. But after he heard a shout he went tearing down the hall, Andrew was standing in Harry’s doorway shaking, and Harry’s floor was moving, there must have been hundreds of snakes everywhere. And a really large cobra was snuggled up with Harry, and Harry was sitting on his bed making hissing sounds, while petting other snakes.  
Andrew looked at Xander, and Xander blinked back. “I think it’s time we called Willow.”  
Andrew just whimpered, nodded and back away.  
“At least they’re not hurting Harry.”  
Andrew just groaned and whipered “It had to be Snakes.”


	5. peaceful...or maybe not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip.... just a day in the life...

Harry walked towards Alec's classroom it was time for Ancient Egyptian, and the old man Alec O'connell was everyone's favorites teacher. He was almost as awesome as Uncle Xander, even Andrew looked up to him. All the slayers respected him and he had the craziest stories from his childhood.  
Harry felt Azima move around under his shirt. He loved his Egyptian Cobra, she was really beautiful and wise, she had even saved his life a few times over the years to the point where not even Andrew could complain about her anymore.  
At first uncle Xander and aunty Willow were not going to let him keep her, and it took Willow several spells to keep the snakes away. It turned out that Harry's nightmares made him call out at night for help and all the snakes around the area responded to his call. But even after all the spells Azima kept getting in. That's when Xander started looking into Egyptian mythology. He was looking for information about the goddess Wadjet and contacted Doctor O'connell. After a lot of research it turned out that the snake was not sinister and was a protector of some sorts and Harry was allowed to keep her.  
The first time Azima saved his life was from some Kleynach demons who wanted Harry's magic so they could return to their home dimension. She had stood between Harry and the Kleynach demons with her hood up and her fangs bared until Xander and Willow got to them.  
The Polgara Demons had just wanted to eat Harry, so she just bite them and they died. She had curled and cuddled up around Harry's neck after it with a very smug attitude giving off a 'aren't you pleased with me' look.  
Falanjoid demons were a demon species capable of sucking out the brains of their victims. Thanks to Azima they were very dead. Who knew that Cobra venom worked so well on those demons.  
Harry was taken out of his musings of Azima when a sudden crash! Shook the building. He rushed towards where it had come from and it just so happened to be old man Alec's room. Opening the door Harry could not believe his eyes. Old man Alec had again knocked over all of the bookcases- leaving him standing in the middle of a sea of books. Harry started laughing, even Azima looked amused. He was cracking up, by the time the slayers came running in. Their weapons drawn as if readying for an attack. Old man Alec still in the middle of the books looked up at the slayers and with a nervous smile said-  
"oops."  
The slayers all groaned for this had happened before and put away their weapons so could start cleaning up the mess. Alec, finally out of the mess of books went up to Harry and said-  
" Come on Harry, let's take this to the kitchen and get some tea."  
Harry nodded and followed Alec, his face ducked down still snickering.  
Andrew was in the kitchen when Alec and Harry walked in, he was preparing lunch. He glanced up and smiled at Harry and Alec when they walked in saying-  
"What's up guys? You hungry already? Its barely lunch time, shouldn't you guys be in the library doing homework?"  
Harry just laughed and proceeded to tell Andrew that Alec had managed to knock over all the bookcases again. Andrew laughed as he finished putting lunch in the oven. He sat down at on a stool next to counter with hot tea all ready for Alec and Harry. The trio talked for awhile until lunch was ready and they were just about to grab plates when Xander walked in the room with a large grin on his face.  
“Soo...” He drawled leaning against the doorway. “ Alec I hear you’re putting my slayers up on cleanup duty again. How’d it happen this time?”  
Alec smiled a bit embarrassed.  
“ Well, I was in the library getting ready for Harry’s lesson when I noticed that the book I was looking for was on the top shelf and well I accidentally overbalanced myself and fell into the selves.”  
Xander looked to Andrew, “Didn't Willow and you put a spell over those shelve so they couldn’t be knocked over again?”  
Harry snorted and looked at Andrew and Andrew grinned back at Harry  
“It must have something to do with having the name Alexander.” Harry laughed. “Magic just never seems works around either of you.”  
“Oy!”  
“Hey!”  
Both Alec and Xander yelled together.  
Cheikh Lo came in to get some food because it was taking so long to be brought out and she raised an eyebrow in a silent question to Andrew. Andrew waved his hand giving her the “ i’ll tell you later ” motion and she nodded.  
After five years Andrew was well liked by all the slayers. Cheikh Lo and Andrew had come to an understanding and Xander did not want to know what had caused it.  
Harry was almost nine years and was steadily learning in both magic and normal school. The hellmouths around the world were quiet and this year was fairly uneventful. The quiet of course would not last as it never did but for now everything was peaceful...or maybe not...  
“Harry! What have I told you about bringing that snake into my kitchen!” Andrew yelped.  
Everyone just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two more chapters to go....I have the outlines done, thanks for reading my story and I would love feed back please....


	6. Chapter six....kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff with Xander and Andrew....

Andrew sank into the couch with a sigh of relief. While he was grateful-very grateful- to the slayers, and their most excellent timing, it really would have been nice if they had never left them behind, but not even a cliff could stop the girls from chasing the Kith'Harn Demons.  
And chase them they did, down the cliff and away from Xander and Andrew.  
Andrew had no choice. He had to use his broom to get the down because while Andrew knew how to apparate efficiently, you never, ever, apparate with Xander. It never turns out well and when Xander got on the broom (he was not happy. Nope not one bit.) The one eyed man (as should have been expected) did something to the broom and down they went crashing into one of the very angry murderous demons. 

He shook himself out of his musings and realized he had been staring at Xander while lost in his thoughts. That wasn't the worst part though. Xander had caught him at it and was now staring back, looking puzzled and weary and slightly pained. Andrew flashed a quick smile at him and looked away.  
The last couple days had been hard on them all; Harry was nine years old and was doing great with his earth magic, he has spent a whole month with Willow and her coven over in America.  
According to Willow, Harry had so much untapped magic that he could one day be a very powerful wizard as he got older, so long as Xander didn’t get to close when he was doing magic.  
“Harry comes home tomorrow.”  
“yep”  
“Willow says she’s sending a book of magic for him to continue his training on his own.”  
Xander gave an “hmmm” sound, and started walking towards Andrew.  
Andrew got up quickly and started for the kitchen.  
“I’m going to go cook for the girls they really did save us this time I’ll make some apple pies, roasted potatoes and onions, beans and bacon, mushroom soup, buttermilk roast chicken, spiced beef, and for Harry’s coming home some pumpkin cinnamon rolls…ect…”  
“So you're just going to ignore me now” Xander asked sounding slightly hurt.  
“I’m not ignoring you, I’m going to the kitchen to cook.”  
“No you’re not the girls can cook for themselves tonight, right Cheikh Lo? Andrew your exhausted” Xander cautiously put his arm around Andrews shoulders, pulling him gently to lean against his side as he slowly began to lead them out of the kitchen.  
Cheikh Lo nodded from her seat at the counter, one of the younger slayers piped up saying  
“He's not wrong ya’no. You've had what? A handful of hours of sleep all week? ”  
A couple of the other girls agreed and voiced. “You both need the rest we got this.”  
And “I so don’t want to watch a lovers quarrel.” Another said yeah it’s like watching my parents fight”

Cheikh Lo mumbled something under her breath about not needing or wanting to have to knock both men out, but she would if they didn’t go away. 

Xander and Andrew looked at the girls. Andrew glared up at Xander “you just got me kicked out of my kitchen.” Xander gave him a sheepish smile in return. 

“Uuhg….Cheikh Lo, they are making those eyes at each other again.” Wined one of the younger slayers  
“It’s a good thing Harry isn’t here, he would be soooooo… traumatized by this emotional display” teased another.  
Xander groaned “the endless energy of slayers, how can you girls, Not be tired?”  
They all smiled sweetly back, “because we are Slayers. Now shoo”  
Andrew tried to cover up a yawn, swaying slightly on his feet as his exhaustion began to win out. 

“Ok ya sleep does sound good at this point.” Xander waved to the girls and started pulling Andrew down the hallway.

It was an easy task to get Andrew to his room, quietly pushing open the door and getting him into bed. Andrew grumbled slightly about not needing help but curled up anyways, silently deciding that he was not leaving the bed until the morning, not even for a world ending event, he couldn't have cared less at the moment. Andrews’s eyes closed as he felt the sheets and blankets being pulled over him, a small smile making its way to his lips as he heard Xander settle on the edge of the bed, Xander gently ran his hand through his hair.  
“We are going to have to talk about what happened on the broom tomorrow, but for now. Get some sleep Andrew,” he softly whispered, and then to Andrew surprise, Xander gently brushed his lips against his forehead then left the room.

Yeah they were going to have to talk tomorrow, but for tonight Andrew could not be happier as he finally succumbed to sleep. 

 

A.N.

 

And this is more like a filler chapter that would not leave me alone. I promise the next chapter is more about Harry, now that I’m making him older it’s time for him to learn to fight and train with the slayers…. I would love feedback… just let me know if you like what I’m writing. Once more I’m not good at spelling or grammar. So let me know about any big mistakes 

 

so it looks like this will have more chapters then I thought it would more like 10 or 12....


	7. Chap 7 Learning to fly or maybe not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter takes place a couple months before the previous chapter. My sister and I thought this up and I had to write it. Andrew Gets his broom for a little while.

The normal mail had just came. Xander was looking through bills and other junk mail when he heard the screech of an owl. He barely ducked in time, as Heimdall, Andrews Great Horned owl came flying in with a weirdly shaped package. Harry came running in after the owl laughing at Xander. 

 

“Uncle Xander almost got hit by Heimdall.” Harry teased with a grin. 

“Yeah yeah make fun of the one eyed man” Xander grumbled back as he followed Harry to where Andrew was with his owl. 

“What is it? What is it?” Harry asked while bouncing in place with wide eyes staring at the package. 

Andrew smiled down at Harry and said “Lets find out shall we?”

“It's a broom.” Xander said looking not all that impressed. 

Andrew turned to Xander and shook his finger at him. “Nah uh it's a special broom, I'm going to learn to fly.”

Xander blinked his one eye and then started laughing. “You're joking right? I thought witches and wizards flying on brooms was just a myth.” 

Andrew sniffed at Xander and Harry giggled. 

“Well, I'll just show you that we wizards do in fact fly on brooms.” Andrew huffed and picked up the broom. “Come on Harry, lets show this doubter what we wizards can do.” 

“Okay, Andrew can I try flying too?” Harry asked as he followed Andrew outside with a frowning Xander trailing behind.

“Sure. Step One-Place broom on ground.” Andrew placed it on the ground next to an excited Harry

“Step Twp-Place hand above broom, then firmly say 'UP'.” 

Nothing happened

Andrew frowned and looked over the note again. 

“Okay...Up!”   
Nothing Happened again and Xander snickered.

Andrew glared at him.

Harry watching the whole thing walked up to the broom and said “Up.” 

the broom jumped into Harry's hand. “Look! Look! I did it!”

Andrew wanted to pout. “Yes you did.”

Xander laughed. 

Andrew took the broom from Harry and tried again. “Up” it wobbled a little. Andrew took a big breath and let it out slowly. “Up!” This time the broom moved up about a foot before settling down again.

Harry smiled up at Andrew. 

“You can do it!” He cheered. 

Xander just snickered again. 

Once more Andrew said “Up!” This time the broom went up into Andrews hand. 

“Yay! You did it!” cheered Harry.

Xander narrowed his eye and then walked over to them

“Okay my turn” Xander said. 

“No way” Both Andrew and Harry replied. 

“Oh come on whats the worst that could happen.” Xander scoffed 

“Remember when I was trying to make that potio-.” Andrew started to say but was cut off by Xander

“This is completely different. This is a broom.” 

Harry ran over to the wall and hide behind it. 

Xander looked at him “What are you doing?”

Harry gave him big eyes and said “Willow said that if you ever try magic to find a safe place to hide behind.” 

Andrew looked worried at this point “I don't think....”

“Oh just give me the broom” Xander said as he grabbed it from Andrew.

Andrew shook his head and went to stand by Harry.

Xander gave them the stink eye.

“Okay broom- Up!” The broom wobbled at first then shot straight into the air and exploded with a big 'boom!' 

Andrew groaned, “My brand new broom.” 

Harry just stood there with his mouth open and wide eyed. “Willow was right” he whispered 

Xander cursed and shook broom dust out of his hair.

Andrew pointed at Xander. “You owe me a new broom, and from now on you are not allowed near my magical items.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short... but its funny


End file.
